


Toi et moi au restaurant d'amour

by luminfics, SteamedBaozi



Series: Round 2018 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamedBaozi/pseuds/SteamedBaozi
Summary: “The thing with broken clocks is that you can always tell exactly when they stopped ticking. With people, it isn’t so easy and sometimes you can’t even tell they’re broken.” -- Luhan goes back in time to rewrite his past





	Toi et moi au restaurant d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: #42  
> Title: Toi et moi au restaurant d'amour  
> Rating: PG13??  
> Warnings: characterdeath, timetravelAU 
> 
> Author's Notes: Second time writing fanfiction, but first time Lumin- for sure won’t be my last! Hopefully it was worth the wait. Enjoy!!

 

Amongst large towering buildings stands a small two-story shop, adorned with a red door. As rain falls from somber clouds high in the sky, its rusted green shingles darken. The pale shudders tremble as the rain hits the sign above the door, the word 'Exodus' carved into the wood. It’s a cute house, a hidden gem only a few know. And for those who do, they know the man who buries his head in his work, the ticking of clocks surrounding him for hours. He’s like a broken record, every day repeating; every day the same. Just like his clocks, he’s a man that seems to be stuck in time. What a broken man indeed. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...  _

 

Luhan stands in the mirror fixing his checkered brown tie onto his white collared shirt. After straightening it perfectly, he slips on his vest, matching his tie perfectly. Humming in approval, he makes his way downstairs to the shop with a cup of tea in hand. Carefully, he places the mug on top of his work desk that's placed to the left of the store. Its wooden exterior standing tall in the bare room. To the right are dozens of clocks ticking in perfect harmony, each one different. Some were large wooden coo-coo clocks, animals and swirls engraved onto them. Some were smaller with slick golden hands pointing upwards, and others were even smaller, finding themselves on cream coloured shelves. Luhan stands at his desk, looking at the clocks attentively. 

“Good morning” he calls out before taking a sip of his tea. Healthy and green, yet so rich and chocolaty; just enough sweetness for the man.

Around him, the clocks seem to notice his presence, their ticking becoming louder, resonating in the room, bouncing off of the walls and penetrating Luhan’s soul. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Good morning, Luhan...  _

 

Slowly, they whisper one by one, waking from their slumber. The biggest ones have the loudest booming voices, yet to Luhan they’re all so quiet. So peaceful. So wise.  

Luhan smiles to himself, internally thanking himself for being so lucky to be not only blessed with this job but this gift.

He walks around the desk and to the middle of the room, carefully opening a small compartment inside the largest grand clock. She stands there, her oak skin stained a dark brown and her hands a shimmery gold. Below her face are large carvings of flowers blossoming, and in the middle is a small compartment where lies a small pocket watch, sleeping soundly. “Good morning, little one..” He mumbles to himself. 

He looks up at her lovingly for a moment, thanking her before carefully inspecting the small pocket watch, running his thumb over the exterior.

 

_ Tick... That tickles... Tock... Tick...  _

 

Luhan laughs, placing the pocket watch on the table. There, he pulls out his chair and sits down, taking out his tools and magnifying glasses. Once on, he starts inspecting the pocket watch once more, trying to ignore the whispers from all the clocks. As he worked he could hear them talk about what they experienced, what they dreamed of. But did they really dream? That was a question Luhan never asked. Instead, he listened to their marvelous stories. He remembers one telling him about who used to own him before Luhan took him in; An old man who lived out in the woods. A hunter. A man of honour, the clock told him. But what made a man honourable? Was it because he killed animals and hung them up on his walls, or was it because he had a family and paid his taxes? Luhan couldn’t find the answer. Instead, he turned the small pocket watch over, tracing the small initials at the bottom right corner. He sighed, placing it down on the counter. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Tick... Are you alright Luhan? - Yeah...  _ Another clock chimed in _ , Tick... Are you alright?... Tock...  _

 

“I’m alright, I think I just need a breath of fresh air. Now, if you’ll excuse me..” Luhan made his way to the door, placing the pocket watch in his jacket before heading out the door with an umbrella. 

He stood on the porch, looking around him. People busied down the road, trying to cover themselves from the heavy downpour. It has been raining for days now. 

Inside his pocket, the small pocket watch says nothing. 

 

It’s only later that night after fixing a few watches and clocks for customers that Luhan takes out a large box from behind his desk, under his feet. He inserts the right key, turning it till he hears a distinct ‘click’. He takes a deep breath before removing the lid and taking out the object. Surrounding him are the noises of pitter-pattering and ticking, accompanied by his own laboured breath. “Now.. Where was I..” He says to himself as he inspects the object. In front of him is a small rectangle, approximately the length of a foot. Small gears fit together on a metal sheet, as well as small white buttons. Luhan was capable of making the bottom half, but the sides and top were still incomplete. Something was missing. For days now, Luhan had been working nonstop to make what he called a solution to his broken heart. A time machine. 

 

It came to him in a dream... 

 

Luhan peered outside. Rain, once again. When will it ever stop? It seemed as if the rain outside reflected how he felt inside perfectly. Sad. Outraged. Defeated. 

How could God do this to him? It felt as though He was tempting him. 

Luhan kept his eyes glued to the window as a somber figure moved passed the glass. Their small shoulders hunched inwards as the rain hit the man without an umbrella relentlessly. 

Instinctively, Luhan felt himself rushing out the door with an umbrella, almost slipping down the front stairs. He halted a few feet away, trying to figure out where the man had gone. Around him was a blur of rain and buildings without a man in sight. Defeated, Luhan turned around only to see the man standing a few feet away from him. Where was he just a few moments ago? 

As if his body wasn’t his own, his arm reached out and turned the stranger around. Immediately his heart starts to beat erratically. Luhan swore the man could hear it. 

Wide cat eyes bore holes into his own, sending shivers down his back. 

Before he could ask the man if he was alright, the stranger’s eyes changed from a soft gaze to a glare. Luhan stared at him in confusion before his blood started to boil, feeling angry himself. Why was he acting like this?

 

“Don’t follow me,” The man said. Oh, what a beautiful voice he had. It was as if the sun came out and the birds started to sing, but it did not, in fact, the rain had never ended. 

 

“No! Don’t do this!” Luhan replied, reaching for the man’s arm. Right as his arm grabbed onto the muscle, the world around them seemed to spin out of control, the grey hues from the rain slowly turning into a light yellow wallpaper and white loveseats. “Don’t go, stay with me,” He insisted. He did not know what was going on anymore, just one second ago he was in the streets and now he’s in another house. What is going on? Why is this so familiar to him?

“Luhan, please, just let me go... We know it’s for the best.” 

 

Luhan woke up sweating that night. His brain hurt throughout the day from thinking back on the dream he had. Slowly, he started to remember what happened. Luhan was in love with a man, who he let get away. But why? What happened to them? It felt as if Luhan was watching someone else’s love story on the television, yet in reality, it was his own. 

It was as though his brain had hidden his past away to protect him. All along he had thought the pain in his chest was normal, but in reality, he had been yearning for someone’s affection for over 20 years. 

Now, knowing that a part of his life is missing, he was determined to turn back time. 

 

It was only a few weeks later when Luhan had another dream about his past. But this one did not start in his shop, in fact, it was in a small, quaint diner in the southern part of town. Since it was near the highway, it was a stop on everyone's list whilst on the road. Out of the bunch, only a few were regulars. Luhan figured he was one of those few as he stepped inside the diner only to be greeted by an elderly woman. She too was small, but mighty indeed. Dressed in a light blue dress with white frills, her heels were not to be messed with. Her eyes told many stories, some in which Luhan assumes he heard. 

As he makes his way to the back of the room, his feet seemingly walking on their own, he notices the black and white tiles on the floor and the pale coloured walls. To the right were many black and white photographs of women in dresses, but on the right were large LED lights spelling out names of food. Most importantly was the coloured JukeBox in the middle. 

There he was. He could tell from behind that this was the man he was looking for. Short, dark-haired, leather pants suctioned to toned legs. 

 

"Minseok" the word slipped out of his mouth effortlessly. So that was his name. Minseok. How melodious. It suited him very well. When the said man turned around, he felt his heart skip a beat once more, the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. "Have you been waiting long?" Luhan said as he placed his hands on the JukeBox, boxing Minseok in. 

 

"No.. I just got here. I just figured I could play some music... But now that you're here.." Minseok says, eyeing the table to his left. Luhan steps away, letting the smaller male lead the way to the table before sitting down across from one another. Luhan couldn't keep his eyes off of the man in front of him. Even as Minseok looked at the menu, talked to the waitress, glared at Luhan for not even looking at the menu- Luhan was mesmerized at the beauty in front of him. How could he not be apart of his life? What went wrong? 

 

"Luhan, honey, you're staring. Is everything alright? You barely touched your food." 

Luhan cleared his throat, looking down at the cold plate of spaghetti in front of him. He grabs onto his fork, moving around a few strands of noodle before stabbing a meatball. "Just thinking.." he mumbles before shoving the meat into his mouth. 

"About?"

"How lucky I am to have you."

Minseok chuckles, looking out the window in embarrassment. "Were you now? I just so happen to be thinking the same thing."

"Really?" 

"No, so keep eating." 

Luhan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Of course he would never admit it out loud, but he knew just how much Minseok loved him. He could feel it. 

 

As they rose from their seats after paying for their meal, Luhan took Minseok's hand in his, leading him to the JukeBox. He noticed the glint in Minseok's eyes but pretended not to see it. He knew just how much Minseok disliked dancing, but he ignored the fact and entered a few coins into the machine and pressed the number "24". It was only seconds later that the jazz flew out of the speakers and filled the room. 

"Come dance with me," Luhan whispered in Minseok's ear, pulling him along into the middle of the diner. He could tell he was blushing by the way Minseok hid his face, coming along either way. He eventually wrapped his arms around Luhan's neck, burying his face in the soft jacket the taller was wearing. "You know how much I love dancing with you."

"Yes.. but you know how much I hate it."

"But why? Don't you love being in my arms?"

Minseok pulled away, keeping his arms where they were, "Why of course.. you're my man after all... But I'd rather be in your arms in bed-"

Luhan's eyes widened, then grinned sheepishly. "You're drunk aren't you? Oh, my sweet lightweight, what will I do with you?" he said, then kissed Minseok's forehead. 

Luhan took Minseok by the hand, walking him out of the diner. From outside, they could still hear the music play, causing Luhan to smile. As he approached the car, his ears became filled with the sound of screaming and glass breaking, yet his surroundings didn't change. He looked around confused, looking for a nearby car accident or a fight, but there was nothing. Minseok looked at him weirdly.

"Are you sure you're not the drunk one? Honey, you're really starting to worry me.." 

"No no, I'm fine-" 

 

Luhan woke up confused, just as he had felt in that dream. 

 

For the next few days, Luhan found himself engrossed with the idea of his time machine finally working. He imagined what his life was like years ago, how happy he was. He imagined the music, the smells, the people. He imagined all of his hopes and dreams embodied into one person; Minseok. Minseok was an enigma Luhan wasn't able to solve, in fact, maybe he didn't want to solve him. Rather, Luhan felt the need to coddle the smaller, hide him away so that no one could see him for the beauty that is him. Yet in their dreams, it was the opposite. Minseok always seemed to tell Luhan what to do, but Luhan liked it like that. He enjoyed seeing the man frazzled and embarrassed when Luhan corrected him. Or the way Minseok looked when Luhan stood up to him, rendering him childlike and innocent like he really is on the inside. These were just the many things Luhan was able to observe in his dreams. 

Luhan realized that he wanted more. He needed more. 

 

It was a Tuesday morning when Luhan finally broke. The sun had risen a few minutes past 7, the birds chirping in the distance. Luhan had once again pulled an all-nighter, the bags under his eyes and the crazy amount of tea ingested was a dead giveaway. His steps were loud, waking up the sleeping clocks. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Tick... Good morning! - Are you feeling unwell?.. said another.. Tick  _

 

Luhan simply nodded his head, making his way to the table where his invention lay motionless on its side. Parts were spewed across the table, some even found their way onto the ground. Luhan ignored them as he stood, looking down at the machine. It was almost complete, only a few pieces missing. Before going back to the machine, he walked back to the clocks, inspecting them all as he does every morning, checking to make sure they're alright.

 

_ Tick... Tock... Tick... Sir, I don't think the little one is doing well... Tick... Tock...  _

 

Luhan turned towards the large clock standing in the middle of the room, then opened the small compartment to find the small pocket watch laying there. He reached inside, grabbing it carefully. He approached the piece of metal to his ear, listening for the ticking sound, but couldn't hear a strong beat but only a faint sound resonating. Frowning, Luhan quickly moved over to his table, pushing aside the machine only to have it fall onto the ground. The pieces flew across the room, others clumping together on the ground. 

Luhan stood there, mouth agape. Just like the machine, his dreams seemed to have broken into millions of pieces. 

Out of anger, Luhan whips what was in his hand across the room, causing the ticking sounds in the store to get louder. It was only then that he realized what he had done. There, amongst some of the broken time machine pieces, lay the small pocket watch he had treasured. Ignoring the sounds of enraged ticking from the clocks around him, watching him, Luhan quickly scoops up the pieces, ignoring the other parts on the ground. With laboured breaths he flips open the watch, noticing right away the cracked glass. That could easily be fixed, he thought to himself. But this was just on the outside, on the inside, Luhan had no idea what it would look like. Grabbing the smallest screwdriver, Luhan pops open the inside, finding a few pieces out of place. An easy fix. 

After a few hours, the pocket-watch was as good as new. Although the glass still needed to be ordered in, for now, it's usual ticking had returned, yet it remained quiet. 

 

The next morning, the shop was more silent than usual. The ticking sounds seemed somber as if mourning. Ever since last night, Luhan had stayed cooped up at his table, wallowing in self-pity. Not only did he break his time machine, but he broke his most precious clock. For as long as he could remember he had the clock in his pocket at all times. As for the other clocks, they too were always there. After acting the way he did, he felt as though he let the clocks down, and most importantly himself. Lately, he has been so engrossed with the idea of turning back the time that he forgot the present. He forgot about the things that depend on him, but most importantly his health. 

It had been days since Luhan had eaten something decent none the less sleep. It was later that night when the clocks were becoming drowsy and the nightlife outside awoke that eventually, Luhan's body had enough. 

 

_ Tick Tock... Tick... Oh, Luhan..! Tick... Tock... He fell!... Tick  _

 

Luhan sits in the waiting room, his legs bouncing in anticipation. His hands resting on the armrests at his sides as he dipped his head downwards, looking at the checkered tile floor.  Around him he can hear people rushing around the hallway, people murmuring and the sound of wheelchairs being pushed about. He doesn't look up when feet approach him, nor does he bother to respond as his name is called. "I'm afraid we have some bad news.." he hears, yet it seems so far away. 

As his vision goes dark, he hears a soft "He did not make it... I'm sorry"

 

And then he's suddenly in front of his clock shop. The brick looked brighter than it was now, the shrubs in the front bright green and lively. The stone path was freshly cemented, no cracks or chips to be seen. The sign that was hung by the front was replaced by a 'SOLD' sign. Luhan looked around curiously, eyes landing on Minseok standing beside him. As if he felt his gaze, the smaller looked up with a smile. "Can't believe it's ours.."

"Yeah, I can't spend the rest of my life with you" he found himself saying, placing a possessive arm around Minseok's shoulders, pulling him closer, the ring on his finger shining as the sun gleamed down on them.

 

Before Luhan could walk into the shop, his vision blacked for a few seconds before he found himself inside his bedroom. This time he was alone, Minseok nowhere to be seen. He looked around, realizing he was sitting on the ground, pictures, and papers thrown around the room, covering the floor in what looked like a thin sheet of ice. 

Luhan could feel the sadness and pure anger course through his veins as he picked up one of the pictures from the floor, carelessly shoving aside the broken glass. Ignoring the pain coursing through his hand, he squeezes the corner of the picture. Turning it around he's met with the image of Minseok smiling happily on their bed, hands covering his eyes. Luhan can't help but smile sadly, bloody thumb caressing over the others face. He blindly reaches behind himself, grabbing a hold of the small lighter. 

For a few seconds, he sits there, flipping open the lighter over and over, the clicking sound resonating in the silent room. Watching the flame, he brings it to the picture, admiring the way it slowly crumbles in his hand. 

Before the photo hits the ground, darkness surrounds him. 

 

Luhan opens his eyes, only having to close them again, the bright light burning his eyes. Bringing his hand to ver his face, he slowly opens his eyes, looking through the cracks of his fingers to notice that he's outside. The large beige knitted sweater hanging loosely on his shoulders. He could feel his jeans clinging to his legs, the grass tickling the bottoms of his feet. 

He was behind the shop, somewhere he realized he hadn't been in a long time. The grass was starting to grow tall, reaching almost a foot above the ground. The rose bush behind him spread around the yard, taking over some of the smaller ones. 

He looked down, watching as an ant crawled over his feet before hopping off, disappearing in the lush green grass. Ahead, he could hear the glass doors slide open, followed by soft steps down the wooden stairs. Grass crunched as bare feet collided with it, the sound of iced tea in a glass causing Luhan to look up. He smiled as Minseok's hands wrapped themselves around his waist.  

"Hey mister, fancy seeing you here~," Minseok said, earning him a chuckle.

"The yard is starting to look like a jungle, huh? Maybe I should have taken up that offer on borrowing the neighbour's lawn mower." Minseok said as he pulled away, passing Luhan a glass, sipping his in the meanwhile. 

"I feel like I'm going to get lost" he joked, poking at Luhan's side. 

Luhan remained silent, looking about their property. 

"Let's put a hammock out here. So we can sit together."

Minseok shook his head, "I married a sap." 

"Hey, but you love me!" 

Minseok chuckled, placing the glass down in the grass, making sure it won't tip over before wrapping his arms around Luhan. He buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, inhaling Luhan's musky cologne. "Of course I love you.." 

 

Suddenly everything was black again, this time when Luhan opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, people busily rushing by. It was night time, the neon lights flickering in the dark. In front was a line of people waiting to get into the cinema. The man in the booth looked overwhelmed as the group of people crowded around the cubicle. Moments later, the doors opened and those with tickets walked inside. 

Luhan looked around, tugging Minseok along, intertwining their fingers. Taking out a 20 dollar bill, he pays for their movie tickets and a small bag of popcorn before sitting in the middle of the theatre. 

"Excited?" Luhan says as he leans towards the smaller. 

"Of course. I can't wait for you to get scared!" 

"Hey... I'll have you know I am not afraid of horror movies-"

"Sure, honey, keep telling yourself that~"  Minseok teased, sticking his tongue out. 

 

As the lights dimmed and the curtain moved, Luhan's vision was black. This time, however, he felt as though he was swimming in an abyss. It was as though he was floating in the water. Around him it was quiet. Then, he heard it. A rapidly beating hard broke the silence, piercing his ears. Luhan scrunched up his face, shaking his head. His eardrums screaming in pain as the sound increased in volume, till suddenly it was gone. 

"Minseok!" he called out, unable to see or get up from where he was. "Minseok.."

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to step back-" 

"Minsok!" he yelled, ignoring the voices from far away. What was going on? Why couldn't he see?

Suddenly he felt his body moving on its own. His arms stretched outwards, heart beating rapidly. He could feel something in front of him, blocking his way.

"Sir- Please-" the voice called out, echoing in the dark abyss. 

Then, Luhan could see red. Red all over the pavement surrounding Minseok's head, pocket watch in hand. The front window of the car dented, parked only a few feet away. 

It was that day that time had stopped. 

 

Luhan awoke suddenly, gasping for air as he clutched his chest tightly. Around him, he could hear the rapid ticking of the clocks as they watched him intently.  He closed his eyes once more, trying to calm his beating heart. He laid there on the ground for what seemed like hours. It was only when he sat up he realized that his face was wet. Tears streamed down his face as all the memories he had suppressed came back to him, rushing through his body like a wave in the ocean. He could feel it inside his heart, the heartbreak that lasted 20 years intensifying. The love he had once had was gone. He had lost him to a drunk driver as they crossed the street, celebrating their one month anniversary since getting married. 

It was that day that Luhan had gifted him the golden pocket watch, engraved with their initials. He remembers placing the watch in his hand, closing the others fingers around them to kiss Minseok's small delicate fingers. "As long as this clock ticks, you and I will always be together"

 

Luhan spent days in bed, pondering everything he had seen, heard and felt. Wrapping his arms around himself, he pictures hugging Minseok tightly like he had in this bed. The place they shared together. He remembers them bickering about what paint colour they should choose for their bedroom. He can remember the way Minseok laughed as Luhan smeared paint all over the others cheek. They chased one another around as the music playing from their stereo played. 

Shaking the memories out of his head, Luhan finally climbs out of bed, leaving behind the sadness for a moment. He walks toward the mirror, looking at himself. His beard had started to grow, patchy in certain areas around his neck and jawline. Luhan laughed at how ridiculous he looked. He needed a shower.

 

Once dressed and looking presentable, he makes his way down, the stairs creaking with every step. Downstairs it was quiet, the ticking of the clocks almost unnoticeable. Luhan cleared his throat once he stood in the middle of the room. Slowly the clocks started to tick louder until the entire room seemed to boom with each tick. 

Luhan chuckled to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. It seemed as though they had forgiven him. 

"Good morning." he chipperly replied to their noise. 

 

Months had passed before Luhan found himself alone in the graveyard, a bouquet of chrysanthemums in hand whilst standing above a small mound of marble. The grass around the tombstone was well kept; The smell of fresh cut grass and flowers filled his nostrils. Luhan slowly knelt down, looking at the words engraved in the marble with sadness. His fingers dug into the grass, clenching his fist, the other holding the flowers shaking. Emotions ran through his veins as he reread what was engraved. 

 

_ Here lay Minseok Lu _

_ March 26, 1961 - May 8, 1981 _

_ Friend, Lover, Husband  _

 

Luhan didn't bother wiping away his tears as they trickled down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin. Around him, a breeze picked up, causing the trees around him to sway. The noise of leaves rustling was deafened by Luhan's concentration on what was in front of him. Slowly, he reached out with his hand, fingers sliding between the engraved letters of Minseok's name. The texture was smooth but cold. The tips of his fingers seemed to almost sting from how cold it was. 

As he concentrated on the grave, he found himself slipping back into unconsciousness, his body becoming limp, falling onto the plump grass. 

 

It was minutes later when he woke up that he knew it was time. 

 

Ignoring everything around him, Luhan pushes everything off of his work desk, placing the time machine in the middle. Pieces were falling off, others no longer attached, but it did not matter. He was determined to change, determined to be happy once more. 

Hours spent under the light of his lamp and it was almost complete. The small rectangular piece of metal now had walls and an interior. The design had come to him in his dream, the gold exterior and silver interior of the walls shone under the bright light. At the top were a few dials with numbers and others with letters. The only thing that remained was a small hole in the top right corner, the borders gold just like the sides. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...  _

 

Luhan had searched through all of his drawers, looking for what could be missing. He didn't remember what he saw in his dream, he just knew that what was there was the most important piece. 

Tossing aside papers and small scrap pieces, Luhan was left with an empty desk. With a sigh, he sat down in the middle of the store, looking around himself. The clocks ticked, watching him. 

 

_ Tick... Tock...  _

 

Then, a small whisper caught his attention. Coming from the large grand clock in the middle, just a few feet away from him. 

 

_ Tick... Tock... Luhan...  _

 

It was then that it clicked. The pocket watch. His most treasured clock was the answer to everything. It was what Luhan gave to Minseok before he died. It was apart of them both. 

 

Rushing towards the clock, he opens the compartment, taking out the pocket watch. He couldn't help but smile thinking about being reunited with Minseok. It was a dream come true. 

 

Placing the pocket watch in the hole, Luhan turned the dials, entering numbers and equations. With a deep breath, he pulled the lever to the left, closing his eyes tightly. 

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, seeing that he was still in the shop. Nothing had changed. He was still in the present time where technology was at its finest and jukeboxes and walkmen were a thing of the past. 

With a defeated sigh, Luhan slammed his fist against the table. 

The answer had to be somewhere in his mind. Racking through his memories, he felt lost. He felt as though all this hard work, all these sleepless nights and heartbreak was for nothing. But it couldn't. Nor would Luhan let it be. 

Toying with the dials once more, he scrolled through the numbers easily this time. Almost as if his body was doing it on his own, Luhan no longer having control of himself, stopping once he obtained the numbers _ '03-26-90'.  _

A year before Minseok passed away- 

Then, he was at it again, now entering the present date,  _ '10-14-01'.  _

Finally, the last dial. Hovering above it, he suddenly felt unsure of himself. Was this really what he wanted? Would it even work? It is really worth- 

Before he could finish his thought, his hands were at the dial, turning the digits till he was left with the final number,  _ '12-00-13'.  _

Their initials, just like how they wrote them on the back of the pocket watch. 

 

More confident than ever, Luhan pulled the lever once more, closing his eyes. This time, before he could open his eyes, he could feel the grass between his toes, his hands in his pockets. The sound of the glass door sliding open sounded familiar, as did the small feet approaching him. The arms wrapping around his waist sending his heart into a frenzy, and the voice sending him into euphoria.

"Hey mister, fancy seeing you here~" 

 

LA FIN

 


End file.
